


After the Storm

by TomTon



Series: The Psycho in Me [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: And tagging is hard, Angst, Blood, Boscha's a bitch i hate her, Lot's of cursing, Lumity, Multi, a shit ton of angst, gamers will get it, some pop culture references cuz why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomTon/pseuds/TomTon
Summary: Set after YBOS. Luz has rescued Eda but it didn't come without loss. Her battle with Emperor Belos has damaged her and her mental health is deteriorating.And a new unknown danger lurks around the around the Isles. Will she defeat her inner demons and win? Or will she fall?
Series: The Psycho in Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962496
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. A not so good morning

Luz had awoken early that morning, in truth she had difficult sleeping. After all this invading the Emperors castle and rescuing Eda made her tired but incapable of sleeping more than a few hours.

She started going down the stairs to the living room, when she saw something under the door. "What's this? A letter?" She opened the mysterious to be met by a message from "AMITY?" she yelled not expecting to read a letter from all people Amity who was supposed to be in her bed resting. "She wants me to meet her at the park?" She read the letter. "Isn't she still hurt?"

As she's finishing reading the letter Lilith comes down the stairs (she's living here now since you know betrayed the EC /) "Good morning hu-Luz. You've woke up early."

"Hi Lilith." She said, obviously still mad at Lilith

"What do you have there?"

"Doesn't concern you."

"Okayyy." The tension was so tense that it could be cut with a knife.

"Do you want me do make you breakfast?"

Luz without the cheery-good attitude that she usually has instead with a hateful look stares at Lilith for a minute than finally saying. "Look Lilith, Im glad you help us rescue Eda BUT that does make us friends. More so I can make my own breakfast."

Lilith stares at Luz with a sorry look. "Ok I get it you don't like me, and you have a good reason to. I'm sorry that I did what I did and I know just saying sorry won't change my actions, but I can't change if you don't give me a chance."

Luz stares to Lilith then to the floor and after a big sigh she mumbles "Breakfast would be nice."

Lilith shows a small smile and heads to t kitchen.

"Now what to do with you" Luz thinks after looking back to the letter.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Luz walked to the kitchen ignoring Lilith and going straight to the top cabinet to grab a box of coffee capsules(idk what you call it in English/)

"Uhh whats that Luz?" asked Lilith in a confused tone

"Coffee capsules" said Luz bluntly "Owlbert got a box on his last trip to the human realm."

"So it's like food?"

"No it's a drink. You put it in a machine and liquid comes out. And boom coffee."

"And you drink that a lot?"

"God, no. Coffee it's a energy drink and it's easy to get addicted to it. I've just been drinking it the past few days because I'm always tired and it helps me get through the day. Just do your thing and I'll do mine."

Luz and Lilith eat breakfast with the old which trying to make small talk but failing every time.

2 hours pass and Eda and King come downstairs.

"Good morning kiddo."

"Morning Eda!" sais Luz in a cheery tone

"Lilith" Eda greeted Lilith with a monotone voice

"Edalyn." Responded Lilith.

"Well I'm going get dressed and I'm going out."

"Where are you going?" asked Eda

"To the park meet up with Amity."

"Who?"

"Y'know Amity." Eda shook her head "The one i dueled with?"

"Oh Lilith'a apprendice!"

"Technically Im not her mentor anymore because I'm a criminal just like you."

"No one said we needed your help." Quickly responded Luz

"But you needed wanting or not." Backfired Lilith

"Hey want about me? WHY IS NO ONE PAYING ATTENTION TO ME?!" shouted King

"Sorry King" as Luz pats his head "but I have to go out so I'm sure you can find something to entertain yourself."

"Fine." muttered King

Luz leaves the house and walks to the park muttering to herself why Amity had left her a letter if she was still hurt.

"Maybe she just sent a pigeon messenger! Or the equivalent of it in this world." she thought to herself "*sigh* No, the house needs to stay secluded. Well there's only one way to find out!" She continues her way through the forest and then the city(idk how to writes Bonesburoh and I'm to lazy to check) until she reaches the outside of the park.

She enter and walks the brick path until she finds Amity in a bench...without crutches?

"Hey Amity!" Telles Luz to her making her jump in the process pulling her out of her little world

"Oh hi Luz!" while blushing "What a surprise to find you here in the park! Uhh what brings you here to me" giving Luz a smile trying to hide her flusteredness (it's a word now)

Luz pulls out the letter "Does this ring any bells?"

"Oh right, of course."

"Also why are you not wearing bandages or crutches?"

"Oh! The doctor said I was good to go yesterday's night." Blushes even more "And then I couldn't stop thinking I should see you because you invaded Belos palace and saved t he Owl Lady, but then you'd be probably asleep so I wrote a letter and walked to t he house and up it under the door after I woke up...which was early. I've been talking for too long." At this point Amity is as red as a tomato

"Amity I woke up at 6am, and the letter was already there. When did you wake up?"

"Uhh like uhhh you know...4am...hehe"

"What you should sleep more!"

"Says the one waking up at 6am in a Saturday. And besides I was...worried about you."

"Awww miss Blight was worried about me?"

"Yes...yes I was."

"It doesn't matter now. So what do you want to do?"

"Y'know hangout and talk about stuff."

"Sure! What do you want to talk about?"

"Yeah so...WHY DID YOU GO TO THE CONFURMATORIUM ALONE? THAT WAS THE STUPIDEST YET BRAVE THING YOU'VE HAD DONE!"

"I needed to save Eda!" responded Luz

"You could have asked for help!"

"I DIDN'T WANT TO GET YOU, OR WILLOW, OR GUS HURT OK?" She yelled "And besides it was my fault Eda was captured? If hadn't tried to steal that fucking hat this wouldn't ave happened!" Explained Luz while starting to cry, failing to her knees and hugging herself

"Hey, hey it wasn't your fault." Amity's tried to comfort her " What's this about a hat?"

Luz proceded to explain Amity her attempt at stealing the healing hat and break in to the Confurmatorium

"LILITH TRIED TO KILL YOU?!" you could see the fire in Amity's eyes

"And know she's living with us like a homeless person someone felt sorry about" aos Luz with a angry tone whipping out her tears "Just because she helped us rescue Eda, it doesn't ammend her actions." Now more angry than sad

"Look what is past is past so why don't we go and enjoy the day?"

"That seems nice."

"Let's go. Said Amity extending a hand to Luz to help her stand up


	2. PlayMarket4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo. Soooo this is actually a fic that I actually finished on FanFiction.Net....don't go there if you dont want spoilers for this...and the sequel...sooooooooo if y'all want I can published the rest of Part1 all together. Though that requires comments...which I don't have ;_;...in any case enjoy this. I guess.
> 
> gosh why am I so socially akward on the Internet?

Amity and Luz has been walking around the park for the past 30 minutes(mainly to calm Luz), despite that Amity was loving it and was terrified at the same time. After a few more minutes of walking Amity asked Luz.

"So are you feeling better?"

"Yes." Luz respondes going back to her cheery attitude. "What if we go the market and girl out? If Y'know what I mean~."

"That's actually a good idea. I haven't gone shopping in a long while."

"What do you mean?"

"Usually we have staff that goes shopping for our family."

"Oh right." Luz (and the fandom apparently) tended to forget how rich the Blights actually were. "Nevertheless it's going to be fun!"

The duo head for the market taking around 10 minutes to reach the outer side. They wobble around looking at the stands with them buying 1 or 2 things along the way until Luz finds something.

Looking at a not-so interesting looking stand she finds...

"IS THAT A PS4?!" Yelled Luz in a very surprised tone (Yes it's gamer time!)

"Oh this?" Said the shopkeeper "Thats just a thing that got me scammed by that dammed Owl Lady."

"How much do you want for it?" Asked Luz almost immediately

"Ya know what...5 snails and it's yours"

"Deal" replied Luz while searching her pockets to find nothing. "Uhhh Amity? Wouldn't you have 5 snails?"

Amity payed the shopkeeper and they start walking again, until Amity still confused to why Luz wanted that asks

"Why were you so excited about that back there? That's just a box."

"Amity Blight this isn't just a box and we are going to have fun with it! Just one problem though..."

"Which is?"

"We don't have a TV."

"A what?"

"Imagine like a crystal ball but a box."

"You humans do love boxes."

Luz was to focused thinking in how to find a TV that she didn't even pays attention to Amity's comment. "Maybe Eda still has one...Lets go to her stand and ask her!

"Uhhh Luz I don't think she has a stand right now after what happened a few days ago."

"True that's be what a normal person would do but, Eda is Eda and she does like money."

"Worth a shot I guess. But you still haven't told me what that does."

"So basically this "box" or PlayStation 4 is videogames consule that is used to play video games." The Latina explained

"Video games?" Asked the Blight will confused

"Uhhh it's easier showed that told."

"If you say so."

The duo search for Eda's stand for a while until after 1 hour they find Eda selling her last stash.

"Hey Eda!"

"Hey kiddo and other kid."

"Eda your really not good with names..." said Luz with a sigh. "No matter, do you still have a TV?"

"A what?"

Luz facepalmes "The box with black glass."

"Oh I still have one! Haven't been able to sell it yet but I was seeing if i—" As she is interrupted by Luz

"I need it."

"For what?"

"Reasons."

"I don't quite like all this secrecy...so take it! It reminds me of...me! It's in the back."

"Thanks Eda!"

Luz and Amity go inside the tent quickly find it. There's only an issue

"Thats a big and thin box." exclaimed Amity

"Can't you levitate it?"

"I could try..." Amity draws a spell circle and the tv starts to levitate. "Nice."

"Good now you just need to hold that until we reach the Owl House!" exclaimed Luz excited

"You're joking right? The Owl House is 6 kilometers from here! I can't hold it frontage long!"

"Rightttt... I forgot about that." Luz pokes her head around the tent and asks Eda "Can you lend us Owlbert so we can carry this?"

"Didn't something happened last time you were "lended" Owlbert?" Eda raises an eyebrow

"Uhhhhh...no?"

"Sigh, Fine. Just be careful."

"Thanks Eda!"

With the help of Amity they tie everything to the staff and their about to take off Luz asks "Do you know how to fly a staff?"

Amity getting all red and with crippling self doubt says "Yes, of course I know." clearly lying

"Great! Fly us away chief!"

Amity gets on the staff with Luz looks at her all red, gives her a small smile and they yeet themselves out of the tent.

Sparing the details of the ride (am lazy ;/) the trip goes fairly well with them almost falling once due to Amity getting to flustered and not focusing on the flying. But within 5 minutes they arrive at the Owl House.

"That was better than I would have done it. Great job Ams!" Giving Amity a patron the back making the already flustered and shaking Blight even more red

"Yeah...g-great..."

"Ok Hooty open the door please." asked Luz to the demon

"What's that Luz? Can I touch it? Can I eat it? Or is that a box friend?"

"Just open the fucking door." said Amity with a death glare at Hooty (she still ain't over last time)

"Geez ok." The demon opens the door for them to be departed with Lilith just in front of the door...


	3. Boiling House

It seemed to Luz that Lilith was going out due to the way she was close to the door but either way she asked just to be sure. "Where are you going Lilith?"

"Edalyn is getting low on elixir and since now it's used double so I was going to the market to get some."

"You do know you're wanted now right?" Spitted Amit in a almost hostile tone

"Hello to you too miss Blight. And yes I am aware of that. I am not stupid."

"Cursing the Owl Lady sounds pretty stupid to me." Responded Amity

" _Sigh_ Are you done? I need to go."

"Yeah I am. Luz you can go in I just need to say one more thing to Miss Lilith."

"Okay." as she walks in Amity pulls Lilith aside and wispers to her

"If you ever try to hurt Luz again. Oh gods forgive me to what I'd do to you."

"I'd never do such thing...again."

"You better." Threatened Amity

As Lilith leaves and Amity enters the house a large rumble is heard from outside. "You have to be fucking shitting me said both." As it starts to rain boiling rain.

Quickly Lilith makes a spell to protect the house (like in ep4).

"What was that?" Asked Luz coming from the living room

"Boiling rain." Said Lilith and Amity in unison

"Oh great." Said Luz disappointed "Why couldn't she have been just a little father." Muttered Luz to herself. "Amity lets do that thing."

"Sure." They both walked to the living room leaving Lilith in the hall

"What do we do now?" asked Amity confused to what to do

"We need 3 cables. One to connect the consule to the TV, another to connect the consule to a power source and finnaly one to connect the TV to a power source. Wait a minute...a power source! We don't have electricity here." (Let's assume it's all magic)

"Oh so human instruments work with electric energy?"

"Yes."

"Well I maybe able to help with that." Lilith said as she enters the room

"How can you help?"

"Well an advantage of learning every type of magic comes with some perks. So a thing that could work is lightning on a metal box."

"How do you put lightning on a metal box?" Exclaimed Luz "Oh right magic."

"That should create enough energy to power that machine."

Luz looks at Amity. "Hey don't look at me I don't know anything 'bout your stuff."

"Fine. Since it's our only available option."

The trio spends the next 10 minutes looking for everything they need (mainly the cables). After finding everything Lilith creates a small lightning and puts it inside the metal box and created small holes on the side for the cables.

"Okay let's hope this works." Said Luz before pressing the ON button on the TV, turning it on. "Wow it actually worked! Now let's see what games this baby has."

After a quick search on the consule (to Amity's and Lilith's amaze since she never saw something like this), the PS4 has: Doom Eternal, MK 11, Assasin's Creed Odyssey, Overcooked, Forza Horizon 4 and FIFA 2020.

"Not a bad collection it seems, though the past owner seemed to like violent games."

"Violent games?" Asked Lilith

"Yeah like shooters."

Amity and Lilith looked at her with a very confused look

"Games where you kill people." Luz explained slowly

"Ohhhhh."

"So what you want to play? Oh right don't know nothing about this." Luz stopped to think before saying. "Ok so, FIFA, MK 11, Overcooked and Forza are coop games, which means more than one person can play at the same time. Okay?"

Both Amity and Lilith shake her heads in accordance

"Good now pick one you find interesting and I'll try to explain the basic premise what about about that?"

"Suurrre" said Amity not knowing what she was doing "What about this one?" She picks one

"Forza Horizon 4? That's a race game, which means you and the other player picks cars to race against each other."

"Seems basic enough to understand."

Luz boots up the game and gives a controler to Amity. "This is used to control the car you use." Amity nodds "K let me pick a easy race track for you to learn first...great there's a tutorial track."

After a few minutes of learning the basics Amity and Luz jump to an actual race, which Luz obviously wins. After 30 minutes of playing FH4 which was now a tie on wins, Luz looks at Lilith who had been watching them the entire time. "I don't like she being here and she has done horrible things to me and Eda, but I'm not a bad guy by being mean to her. Am I? She thought. "No, mami wouldn't like me being mean to her even though she's a bitch." After a few seconds of though she asked Lilith. "Hey Lilith do you want to play?"

"Uhh what? Nono you're having fun."

"But you're not. I know I haven't been the nicest person, and it'll take time until either of us forgives you but it's a start right? Besides there's someone else you should apologize to." Looks at Amity

"I guess you're right." The witch grabs Luz's controller and sits next to Amity and they start playing. While Luz leaves the room to grab a few snacks.

After a few moments of silence. "I'm sorry Amity."

"Hmm?" She asked raising an eyebrow

"For what I did at the convention. It wasn't fair and I betrayed your trust."

She stayed silent

"I hope you can some day forgive me."

"You did betray my trust." She finally spilled. "But I forgive you about that. After all Miss Eda cheated to." They both chuckled "And about the lessons...are they still open?"

"If you wish." They both played a bit more. "She's a good pick."

"What?"

"The human. She's kind, intelligent, brave and can do magic."

Amity blushes so hard you would think her head could pop. "What are you talking? I mean yes Luz is all that and beautiful but it's not like I wait all day to be with her.

"It's alright. The secret is safe with me. Even if I told her she wouldn't believe me with how oblivious she is." She let out a crack

As if it was in cue Luz comes back from the kitchen with some snacks. "It seems you 2 are having fun."

They continued to play switching from game to game playing all coops but MK 11. "Man I wish Eda was here, she'd love this. WAIT A MINUTE EDA!" Luz exclaimed.

"Fuck" said Lilith understanding Luz's distress "I'll be right back" she says while grabbing her staff and flying out of the house to the market.

A few minutes later Eda and King arrive with Lilith with some of their clothes destroyed. "You took a damm while didn't you." Yelled King

"Sorry. We got distracted." Said Luz

The next 10 minutes Luz's proceded to explain Eda and King what had happened.

"Oh so that's why you wanted that big box."

"TV." Corrected Amity

"Yeah whatever."

After a few more minutes of chatting and mostly King making adorable threats, it stops raining.

"Hey Amity it stopped raining. It should be safe for you to go home."

"Yeah about that Luz there's a problem."

"Which is?"

"It's half past nine. It's already dark."

"Oh riiight...Then why don't you sleep here and go home on the morning?"

Amity went totally red "Me, and you doing a sleepover? Staying up late watching movies and telling our secrets to one another?"

"Yeah basically."

"Uhhh hum I don't know...my parents would go mad."

"Then tell them that you got stuck at a project partner's house due to the boiling rain and since it's night you're going to need to stay there until the morning."

"But what if my parents found out I lied?"

"Well technically you aren't lying. We had a small project."

" _Sigh._ Fine, but if I'm found out it's your fault."

"Suits me."

"Now let's get ready for dinner."


	4. Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 Chapters in a day. Why? Idk I'm bored and want you to catch up without releasing the whole thing, if that makes sense....ok enjoy!

Dinner didn't take long to get done, especially since with Lilith around Eda can't animated vegetables and has to do it the "good 'ol way". Neither of the five spoke much during dinner (aside from King's constant rambling about how they could have died in the boiling rain and how no one forgets the "King of Demons"). They all finished their meal and Luz went to take a bath and change to her pijamas while Amity stayed downstairs, (mainly because she didn't have anything to wear and using Luz's clothes would most likely give her a heart attack).

So to pass the time Amity played a bit ((she a gamer now )).

"Hmmm guess I'll pick this one?" She opens the game and...it was Doom Eternal ((poor amity u about to loose that inocence)). 'Ok that seems one of those violent games Luz talked about. Eh probably nothing that I can't handle' she thought to herself. Then as she starts she hears the monologue. A quick chill runs down Amity's spine as she hears it. "Ok thats a bit dark. Wait what's Hell? Probably should ask Luz." She continues to watch the cutscene until the game starts.

Surprisingly she's kindda of ok with all that violence of ripping of demons lengs, arms and heads, while shooting and punching. After about 30 minutes Luz comes downstairs to check on Amity.

"Hey Ams i just changed soo what about...what are you playing?"

"Doom."

"Isn't that game like extremely violent?" Luz asks as she sees Amity rip of a demon's head

"Yes and?"

"Nothing...Look Amity I gotta insist that you change. You can't be like that all day and night."

Amity so focused on passing the level doesn't even pay attention to Luz, and just responds with a couple of yes's

"Ok then I'll get a pijama for you."

"Ok, ok...oh nononono...GET THAT Doom Hunter! Oof that was hard." 'I think that's enough tension for now.' She thinks to herself before saving and closing the game.

She decides to go to the kitchen and grab a glass of water but as she makes her way there Luz pops up from the stairs and throws a couple of cloths at her

"Uhh whats this?"

"Your pijamas. Remember I asked you if you'd use one of mine and you said yes. Now you should go change, could tell you where my room...Amity are you alright?" She looks at her friend completely still and red as a tomatoe.

'Fuck, Fuck, FUCK! I should have paid attention to her.'

"Amity?"

"Uhh yes, hum yeah I'm going to change. Uhh no need to show your room I'll just find it on my own."

"Ok..."

Amity runs upstairs and enter the first room she finds, which conveniently is Luz's room. "sigh Well I guess I have to wear this now." She examined the pijamas. They were just a simple T-shirt and shorts with cats. She dresses up and as in a cue Luz enter the room. ((She's totally dressed by now don't get any ideas))

"Oh you were quick. Eda said we need to go to bed now. Which is strange from her. I mean it's Sunday tomorrow!"

"Maybe, like she may like need your help tomorrow like early." The Blight said trying hard not to blush

"Maybe. Oh uhhh do you want to have the sleeping bag? 'Cuz i don't mind sleeping on the floor."

At the point of hearing this Amity couldn't contain her bushing anymore and she's back at being totally red. "You mean me sleeping in your bed? Humm..." 'Quick Amity think!' "Oh what if we both slept on the floor and used some blanckets has covers?"

"That's not a bad idea! Good thinking Ams!

"Thanks, hehe." She lets out a nervous laugh

The both get on the floor and pick-up some blanckets to use it as sheets.

"Humm..g-good night Luz."

"Good night Little Miss Perfect."


	5. Nightmares

Luz finds herself running down the emperor's palace. She doesn't know from what. She just gotta continue running.

From nothing HE teleports in front of her, making her jump and fall to the ground.

"Oh you know you can't outrun me Luz~"

"You'll never win! I-I'll get Eda out a-and—"

"And what? You'll be the almighty hero and you'll defeat the big bad evil overlord?" said Belos "Please spare me the speech. I'm the most powerful witch of the Boiling Isles. I only keep you around because I find you amusing, and because the Titan does not wishes it. If it was he's will, you would've been **dead** the moment you set foot here."

Luz im total fear strives to mutter a response "W-w-why? Why are you doing this? I just..." Luz starts to tear up

"Just want to be a witch? Oh Luz you might be able to do magic, and I must say it's quite interesting, but that doesn't mean things can be like that. **This isn't a fairy tale. This is real life. People must do what their told.** Otherwise chaos is broke loose."

Luz trying to find the words and courage to respond to Belos manages to let out a few words. "T-that's wrong! Witches should be able to do magic as they want!"

"That'd be anarchy. Besides thats not the will of the Titan."

"Luz?" From nowhere a familiar voice comes from around the corner. It was Amity. "What's going on?"

"Oh~, isn't that the Blight girl."

"Don't you dare touch her! Do what you want with me but not her!"

"Don't you worry I'll be back to you. But those who have been influenced by you should be... **REMOVED**."

**REMOVED...REMOVED...REMOVED.** That word didn't stop echoing through the halls as Belos got close to Amity. Luz tries to move but finds that she can't control her body anymore. She can only watch.

"What are you doing?" Amity asked Belos

"Oh sweet child. I'm setting you free."

...

...

...

...

_CRACK_

Amity's body falls to the ground in slow motion...her neck...broken

"Don't worry Luz. Your time will come. But the influenced must go first."

Luz jumps out of the makeshift bed scared out of her mind with tears flowing down her cheeks. Amity slept next to her which made her relieve a bit. None the less she sprints to the bathroom.

"...why don't you stop..."she muttered "WHY DONT YOU STOP?" She yelled throwing everything on the sink to the ground with a single swoop. After it she looks at the mirror but instead of seeing herself, she sees Belos, which makes her punch the mirror, breaking and making Luz's fist start to bleed.

Eda wakes up from all this commotion and goes to investigate it.

When entering the bathroom, she finds Luz crying in the bathtub. Shards of glass, liquid and other objects on the floor...alongside with blood. She notices the broken mirror. Within a spot second she rushes to Luz.

"Hey, hey kid calm down." She said with a soft tone "It's those nightmares again?"

Luz quickly grabs Eda for a hug. "They aren't stoping Eda." The Latina mumbles still crying heavily. "The last times it was you getting petrified, b-but today it-it was" she couldn't finish the sentence

"Shhh it's alright Luz. You don't need to tell me."

They continue to hug for some time

"Luz we need to take care of that hand ok?" She says looking at her hand with blood coming out of it with some shards imbedded in it.

"O-ok."

Eda draws a spell circle which removes the shards from Luz's hand. Despite being magic it still hurts a lot. Eda then grabs some bandages and disinfectant and treats Luz's wound. ((So what im going with here is that witches don't know how humans respond to healing magic when comes to medium to severe wounds))

"Do you want some tea to calm down?"

Luz nodded

"Ok lets go downstairs."

They both leave and go down to the kitchen

Amity feels a emptiness next to her. Waking up she finds Luz gone. She goes down the hall she finds the mess that is the bathroom and then goes downstairs to find Luz and Eda. She sees Luz's face red from crying and her hand rapped in bandages she becomes worried.

"Hey what's going on? Luz are you ok?" Luz doesn't turn or talks to Amity. "Miss Eda whats going on?"

The old witch sighs and turns to Amity. "Since her break in to save me, Luz has been having these nightmares regarding the Emperor. Because of that she only gets a few hours of sleep."

"So that's why you were always tired in school."

Luz begins to shake and breaks down into tears again. "They feel so real...HE feels real. I-I can't do anything he just stares at me and-and"

"Hey hey you don't need to continue." Amity tries to calm Luz up

"I just want to learn magic and have friends. I just want to live my fantasy. I-I don't want to be involved in this." She managed to speak before a new wave of tears flood her face.

"Luz..."Amity fails to find the right words so she does a thing that would normally give her short circuiting, and gives a big tight hug to Luz. "Luz we are here for you. No matter what. Whatever he says in there will never happen I promise."

Luz responds to Amity and raps her arms around Amity.

_Somewhere in a old warehouse_

"So you have the the package?" A muffled voice speaks up

"Yes I've got everything." A manly voice speaks "There better be good payment I was almost ripped and compacted 5 times to get you all this." He points to some crates

"Good. Here's your reward." The voice passes him a briefcase full of snails

"It's been good doing business with you."

"Yes." The shadowy figure of the voice goes to one of the crates and takes something from it. "Good business..." the a pistol appears in the light.

_BAM_

"Just good business."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I don't have anything better to do shut up. Besides sequel stuff and stuff


	6. A Willowed Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a smaller one. I really don't like some of these chapter, this one included, I hate filler. But its a necessary evil i guess

Willow woke up late, I mean it's a Sunday! Who wakes up early in a Sunday? (Probably Amity) She did the usual things she does every day: take workout, take a bath, eat breakfast, brush her teeth, etc. There was really not much to do since she wouldn't have tests until 2 weeks later. So like any other bored person, she wants to hangout with her friends.

She decides do give Luz a call first to see what she wanted to do. "Strange...She isn't picking up." ((She's not calling Luz more like the Owl House phone. It's difficult to explain. Man thinking is hard)) "Maybe I should pass there to see what's going on, she has been behaving kindda strange. Even for her."

After these lines of thoughts she calls Gus and they decide to go to the Owl House to see what's the matter with Luz.

Willow leaves the her house and heads on to the Owl House and probably meeting Gus on the way. But of course things had to go sideways didn't they?

10 minutes after the left the house the finds Boscha on her way. She tries to ignore Boscha's presence and just keep walking but the team captain wouldn't allow it.

"Oh well if it isn't the half-witch~."

" _Sigh_ Hi Boscha. Can we do this another time i really need to go somewhere."

"What your going to play with the human? I think that can wait."

"Boscha, look I'm not in the mood for this so let me pass."

"Ooooo little half-witch is getting brave?"

Willow is a very pacifist person, but combining her years of being bullied by Boscha and her worries for Luz, made her become a bit more aggressive

"Boscha? Fuck off k? I'm not in the mood for your shitty actions towards me and others that make you what? Look better? It's just a proof your sad lonely life. So, Let. Me. Pass."

Boscha frooze. Did half-a-witch just stood up to her, by HERSELF? What had gone to her head? She watched as Willow left her vision and walked passed her. 'There will be payback half-a-witch!' she thought

Willow continued her path until she met up with Gus who started walking with her.

"Wait a sec. You stood up to Boscha? By yourself?"

"Yeah...I think I just snapped?"

"Willow that's great! You finally stood up to her! Now she'll think twice before messing with you."

"No. Knowing Boscha she'll want to strike back. Lets worry about Luz instead, we're almost there as well."

After a few more minutes of walking the duo reaches the Owl House.

"You knock?" Gus asked

"Sure." ((Hooty is asleep))

_Pum pum pum_

The door opens and met with

"Amity?!" Both exclaim confused

"Oh hi Willow. Agustus. What do you need?"

"Luz wasn't answering our calls and since she's been acting strange in school I thought something mite not be ok. Wait are those cat pijamas?" Willow chuckled

"Oh uhh" Amity blushes "I spent the night here and I didn't have an pijamas with me so Luz lended me a pair

"You had a sleepover? Without us?!" Gus exclaimed overdramaticly

"No not like that. Look just enter."

Willow and Gus entered the house and saw Luz sitting on the couch clearly sleep deprived.

"Hey guys. How are ya?" Luz asked them with a very tired voice

"Luz is something wrong?" Willow asked

"What? _Pfff_...Of course no—"

"Tell them." Amity interupted her

_"Sigh,_ I've been having these nightmares after the whole endeavor of rescuing Eda and such."

"Nightmares?" Gus asked "What kind of nightmares?"

"The bad ones. Those that seem real. I can only sleep for a few hours then I get them and can't sleep. That's why I was always so tired at school."

"Why didn't you tell us Luz? We're your friends." Willow respond

"I just thought they'd just stop. But if course they didn't because here nothing can be that simple."

"Luz no matter what you should always tell us we are your friends." She looks at Amity giving her a small smile "All of us. So we'll see how he can fix this. Okay?"

"Okay..."


	7. Blightning between Blights

Amity didn't bother to leave the house. At least not after last night. She was so worried about Luz that the thought of her not showing up home didn't even pass her head. All that mattered now was Luz.

She had been awake since around 3am due to Luz's panic/nightmarish attack(Luz didn't sleep more as well. Man she's seriously sleep deprived)Was she tired? Yes. Did she care? No.

The arrival of Willow and Gus to the house made her be more relaxed because there were 6 people tending to her. Luz though wasn't sure if Amity staying there was good.

"Hey Amity?"

"Yeah Luz?"

"Don't you need to go to your house? I mean you told your siblings and your parents you'd be there after the night was over."

"Luz don't worry about that now. I'm...I'm here for you. I don't care of possible reactions of my family."

"But you look so tired..."

"Luz. No, im staying."

"Amity I don't want to you to get screwed over just because of how I..."she pauses "Besides you are pretty tired and tomorrow we have school. It's also almost lunch time too. And I still have Willow, Gus, King and Eda to look after me."

Amity clearly not liking the idea of leaving Luz, reluctantly nods in agreement. And heads upstairs to change clothes.

After changing to her yesterday's clothes she gives a weak smile to Luz and heads for the exit.

It took around 30 minutes until she reached her huge mansion. She was clearly hungry but that was overthought by worries of Luz. She knocked and quickly after Edric opened the door

"Oh mittens it's you! We were worried about you! You were supposed to be her like 2 hours ago!" Her brother exclaimed

"Hi Ed." Amity greeted him in a monotone voice and enters without even making eye contact.

"Uhh okay...Lunch is at the table and mom and dad are waiting for you."

She went to the dinning room but instead of sitting with the rest of her family she waltzed to the kitchen to get something

"Young lady what do you think you're doing?" Her father yelled

"Getting something to eat from the kitchen."

"If you're hungry there's plenty of food in the table!"

Amity groaned and went to the table, but she grabbed her plate with food on it and directed herself to her bedroom

"Wha-what's the meaning of this?" He yelled in complete confusion and anger

"I want to eat alone. There's just a lot going through my mind right now."

"Amity Blight you're going to sit at this table and eat WITH you're family. You can go over your bullshit teenage drama after."

"What so you're trying to be a parent now?"

"What?"

"It's been 14 years! 14 fucking years of neglecting me and now all of the sudden you think you act like a parent? Especially now when I'm going through something? So if you still have a resemblance of love within yourselves, you'll shut up and let me go to my room to eat alone."

Everyone in the room went quiet. Amity's siblings stared at are in awe. 'Did she just challenge dad?' They thought to themselves 'Little Miss Perfect, who Berber questioned any of their parents orders just cursed at them? She never curses!' (To their knowledge of course)

Amity seeing no one was going to stop her, turned and went to her room with her food.

With her worrying about Luz and her slight sleep deprivation, Amity has not thought that through and as soon as she locks her bedroom door and sits to eat, she comes to the realization of what she just had done.

"I just stood up against my parents...I JUST STOOD UP AGAINST MY PARENTS! What was I thinking? Their one of the most powerful and influential people on the boiling isles! And oh gods I cursed at them too! I'm so grounded for the rest of my life!" She sit in the chair next to her table. "There's no backing dow from this now."

_Grlll_ That was her stomach, it needed food now.

After eating her lunch she eventual dozed off and got some sleep. She woke up around 5 hours later (7pm). She got off her bed and went downstairs to face her inevitable doom but she only finds her siblings there.

"Uhhh wheres mom and dad?"

Her siblings stop whatever they were doing and faced her little sister. "After lunch they left on a business trip." Said Ed "They'll only be back by Wednesday. Btw WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT AT LUNCH?!"

"Yeah you'd be the last person that would think of challenging mom and dad?" Em continued

"Look I was tired and I had some serious stuff going on ok?"

"We're not angry mittens. Just really surprised." Ed retaliated

"So are you going to tell us what's going on?" Ed asked

"Only if you don't tell anyone."

"Deal" the twins said in unison

—0—

_In an abandoned warehouse 2 figures are talking with each other. One of them being that Shadowy Figure_

"You know what you have to do correct?"

"Yes we do." The other figure responded "I must say it's really out of what we usually do."

"Does that matter?"

"No. No it doesn't. But will the face changing spell work?"

"Of course it will."

"Ok just checking we don't want to be regarded as national enemies."

"I have done my part. Just do yours."

"We will."

"Good. The Isles are about to change."


	8. No Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh innocent ppl die here. If you're not comfortable then dont read i guess...leave a like or kudos or whatever is called though. Since its the only way I can actually understand if you're enjoying since you dont comment nor review. I really don't want to be a pain, i hate being one, but even if it's just saying its shit helps. Anyways enjoy.

**Operation: No Magic**

**Location: Bonesrough Merchants Hub**

**Monday; 15h:30min**

**POV:...Unknown**

Here we are. 4 "humans" dressed with bullet proof jackets and guns. Very big guns. MG5s, M16s and 9mm pistols. Old they told us. But useful nonetheless.

"Remember, no magic. Lets go"

Thats "Michael" the op leader, next to him is "Pascal", behind him it's "Joseph" and finally me

""Jacob" snap out. It's now."

"K "Mike".

He opens the door. It's about 300 witches in that room. And they turn to us and like in sync, we all pull the triggers

_Trrrrrrrr_

Those are a lot of screams. Poor people.

"Let's roll."

We continue mowing down group after group of witches. Soon guards come up but magic can't stop bullets (before you come at me this is just an expression).

"They formed a barricade on the entrance to the next hall." Yelled "Pascal"

"Joseph do the honors." Mike said

"With pleasure." He pulls out a RPG and well _BOOM_ is the best way to describe the next 2 seconds

And sure enough... _BOOMM_

We walk through the giant hole we just made to find 3 guards killed with the blast and the others dazed. They don't last long.

"We need to worry. We still need to sweep the first floor then move to the East Wing before we put the package."

"Mike you can go with pascal and clear the first floor. Me and Joseph can clear the East Wing and then we meet downstairs to plant the package." I tell him

"Ok do that. We have 10 and counting"

"Jo lets go!"

"Coming."

We move to the East Wing's big double doors. Aaaand locked.

"These guys don't learn." I say with a sigh

I quickly pull out a grenade out of my belt throw it to the doors.

Another explosion

Now that's unexpected. A large group of guards and witches made up defensive positions and they almost hit us

"Shit!" I move to grab my radio "Mike we have several Tangos in the East Wing get over here!"

"Jacob, we just finished the upper floor! Moving to the other side and we'll get them on the back."

More fireballs and spells fly rite by us

"We don't have much time get there ASAP!"

"We're her! Smokes on three! 1...2...3...Smokes our!"

Both sides throw smoke grenades to the big room

"Switch to termal." I say

We all switch to termal vision goggles, really good invention, and enter the room

Within seconds they are all eliminated.

"Let's move to the lower level and plant the package. The Emperor's Coven gandering outside their about to come in."

"Fuck. Lets move!" Pascal replies

The 4 of us quickly move down to the lower level mopping up anyone we see on the way.

"Set them there." Mike points out

"P1 planted!" I say

"P2 planted!" Pascal says

"P3 planted!" Joseph tells

"P4 planted! Okay let's get out of here

We move to another room and remove a grid revealing a tunnel with 4 staffs there

"Let's change." Pascal says before we enter. We all nod in agreement

We all draw spell circles and change back to our witch body, completely different from our human one

We all grab our staffs, get in the tunnel and close the entrance and fly out of there

_5 minutes later_

We are out and in the sky overlooking the BMH

"Their in. Lets finish the job already!" Joseph says clearly eager to go home

"We can't." Their still not out." Mike casually said

"There!" I yell as I see an Emperor's Coven guard coming out with 2 more ALIVE witches.

And with a movement of a finger the whole building comes crumbling to the ground as explosions go out in the basement.

"Now we can go." Mike says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a shorter chapter but now you see what the Shadowy Figure's evil plan was. To those who caught the reference congrats! You're a gamer! This was a shorter chapter because there wasn't much to talk here. Btw to those who'd think why Amity lashed out at her parents here's the explanation based on real facts: sleep deprivation creates mood changes and Amity had a slight of it since the day before she woke at 4am due to her excitement/panic to hangout with Luz and then at the Owl House she had awoken at 3am; with that the mood changes involve short temper and others that I won't mention. With all that I hope you have a great day


	9. The Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe got last chapter didn’t I? K may the downwards stairway begin!!!

**Monday: 08h:00mins...7 hours before the massacre**

Luz has walking to Hexside, with the help of Willow she managed to gather one or 2 exercises to relax her mind. It didn’t stop the nightmares but I’d help calm her down and get her to REM sleep quicker sometimes (to those who don’t know REM sleep is that part were your brain “shuts down” and you don’t dream).

Eda told her she didn’t need to go to school today, she would just tell Bump Luz was sick. But Luz is well Luz and she still wanted to go.

Luz wanted to go because she knew Hexside would distract her from HIM.

The way there wasn’t eventful, just her and the woods as well has the eventful animal. Luz liked walking to Hexside, the path was calming and she needed that more than any other time.

She got to the campus and she saw Amity wobbling around like she was worried.

“Hey Ams you ok?”

“Oh h-hi Luz! I I-hum how do I say this. I cursed at my parents yesterday.”

“Wai-wait! You. Amity Blight. The good-two-shoes girl. Cursed at her parents?!”

“Yeahhhh. I was tired and worried about you so I just spitted that out. SIGH I don’t know what to do.”

“Have you tried talking to them?”

“They went on a business trip and won’t be back until Wednesday. Well on another note, how do you feel?”

“Tired, like I’m about to colapse at any minute and die.” she rubs her eyes with 2 fingers

“So is that worse orrr?

“I mean kind of better? I’m not stressed all the time anymore. Lets go it’s almost time for class.”

“You sure you don’t want to pass this day out and go home?”

“Yeah I...Im fine I can do this.”

The two girls walked into the building and each head for their designated class.

The day went on normal, despite Luz being extremely tired and could hardly focus on anything she still enjoyed her morning.

After her last class of the morning, she was going to the cafeteria to have lunch with the gang, until she noticed that Boscha was, waiting for her?

“Uhhh hi Boscha?”

“Listen here human.” she said “You’ve ruined my reputation and thanks to you even half-a-witch thinks she’s good.”

“She’s has a name! And it’s Willow! She’s more of a witch than you anyway.” Luz replied

“See, that’s exactly what I’m talking about. You are the only reason I’m falling from grace and something needs to be done about it.” Boscha threatens her

“What you’ll punch and bully me into submission? Been there, won’t work.” She casually replies

“Oh I know l that. You’re to much selfless and altruist to care about yourself. But Willow and Agustus aren’t.”

“What do you mean?” She says frightened

“I’m saying that I’ll make half-a-wicth and Agustus’s life miserable. Even more than usual. Heck maybe I’ll remind Amity of her place. And all that will be your fault.”

“DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH THEM!”

“Or what?~” she teases “Does little ‘ol human Luz want to defend her friends? You mite influence others to stand up but you can’t because you don’t have the guts to do it.”

“Boscha you don’t need to do this! Bullying won’t make you feel better about your life.”

“What do you known about my life huh? Nothing!” She starts to walk off “Oh tell me what’s worse: throw a potion that makes you have an allergic reaction that won’t stop or gangbagging in the halls? You know what I mite do both. Hahaha”

As Boscha walks off, Luz grabs her right shoulder, making her turn and being met with a punch to the cheek. Which makes her take a few steps back (Folks don’t say this against Luz’s character. Remember she has some serious sleep deprivation and I mentioned last chapter people with it can be more short tempered and violent especially if provoked)

“I said. Don’t you dare touch them.”

“Oh~. You do have guts! If you really want to do this, then here you have it.” She launches herself at Luz punching her right in the stomach which makes her fall to her knee. “Already out of the fight?”

“Not even close to it.” Giving Boscha an uppercut, followed by throwing her next to the lockers dazing her and finally giving her a knee to the stomach.

Boscha coughs some blood and passes a hand on her nose which is now bleeding. “Not bad for a human.” she teases even more.

While all this happens a crowd starts to from around the 2.

Boscha quickly recomposes and throws several punches at Luz in the ribs, face and stomach.

On the end of the hallway Amity alongside Willow and Gus are looking for Luz when they see the crowd screaming “FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!”

“What’s happening?” Gus asks

“A fight.” Willow answers

“Do you think Luz is in that crowd?”

“If she is than she’s probably trying to stop whoever is fighting.” Gus replied

“Then lets check it out.” Willow says

Luz after taking so many punches sees any opportunity and tackles Boscha to the ground. Grabbing her by the colar and repeatedly punching her face.

“LUZ?!” A voice calls out

She looks to the way the voice came and she sees Amity, Willow and Gus in shook.

Boscha taking opportunity of her distraction reverts the situation and pushes Luz off her and kicks her to the side of the lockers.

Boscha, now with 2 black eyes, gets up and as she gets close to Luz she says.

“Well look there. You’ll get to loose in front of your horrified friends. “How Luz why did you do that? Why did you go down to her level?”” She makes a Willow impression. “Now Luz, you’re done! And you won’t leave this place waking.”

As Boscha gets close to Luz she sees a dangerous opening. And she takes it.

Luz kicks Boscha’s right knee with all the strength the has left, bending it backwards and breaking her leg.

Boscha lets out a cry of pain, falling to the ground. And as Luz goes to finish her up, she’s interrupted by Amity grabbing her arm.

“LUZ! Thats enough!”

Luz looks at Amity and comes to her senses. She stops and crumbles to the ground in pain.

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!” Bumps is heard behind the crowd. Bump makes his way through the crowd until he gets to the fight scene. Seeing Boscha with 2 black eyes, bleeding from her nose and cheeks, with a broken leg almost passed out; Luz with one black eye, bleeding from her forehead, nose, cheeks and back of the head. And Amity treating to Luz.

“EVERYONE DISPERSE! GO GET YOUR LUNCH ANS RESUME NORMAL ACTIVITY! CALL SOMEONE FROM THE INFIRMARY HERE TOO!” He yells. “Now Noceda explain to me what’s going on here!”

Luz tries to stand up, failing due to the pain so she just explains from there. “Boscha was going to throw some kind of potion and beat my friends so I—“

“Took matters to your own hands.” Bump completed

“Yes...Sorry i snapped. I-I haven’t been myself the past couple of days and Boscha caught me in a bad one.”

Bump kneels in front of the human. “Luz you broke her leg.” Pointing to Boscha squealing in pain.

“Oh no...”

“She’ll be alright, but disciplinary action will need to be taken.” He stands up “To you and her. But first I want you in my office. You have been acting quite strange lately and I need to evaluate the cause of it before applying any form of punishment. Before that go to the infirmary you’re both a mess.”

“Yes sir...”


	10. Mindjacking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K to those who have read this on Fanfiction, this was actually rewritten to fit the story better. That's all.

**Monday: 13h:30mins**

**1h:30mins before the massacre**

Luz was still laying on the floor with her back against the lockers. She had been there for a few minutes with her friends at her side probably babbling something to her. She was too focused on the pain to listen.

Not long after the infirmary crew got there and put both Boscha and Luz on a cot(that's what it is right?). She passed out while they were heading to the infirmary.

She woke up an hour later in the infirmary with Amity, Eda, Willow and Gus by her side. "Hey guys." She said in a low tone.

"What were you thinking?!" Amity yelled "Getting into a fight with Boscha?!"

"I wasn't going to let go around and harrass you!" Luz replied trying to sit up

"So you resort to punching? Luz I know your having a bad time but—"

"But what? You weren't there! Y-You didn't hear her! You don't know the things she was planing to do to you!"

"Look kid..."Eda intervened "I'm all out for defending your friends but you _can't believe I'm saying this_ pushed to much."

"Ok fine! I agree that mite have not been the best choice and I mite have pushed it to far, but with all I'm going through, I'm having shorter temper, and she deserved too."

"Yeah about that." Eda says "I talked to Bump about what's going on with you and..."

"And? C'mon spill it out!" Said Luz In excitement

"And he suggested to do something pretty dangerous and illegal."

Since when is either of that a problem to you?"

"The ilegal part is not a problem but it's dangerous and it can destroy your mind. I can't do that to you."

"So you'd leave me like this? In this perpetual state of sleep deprivation and depression?"

"Can't argue with that." Eda snorted

"So whats the spell about?"

"So remember when you and the Blight went to Willows mind? It's different, you went to the memory part and what we're aiming for it's your subconscious part where it's way more unstable and messing with stuff there can cause some serious issues. The objective would be find the reason behind your nightmares."

"I have a reason for them. It's called PTSD. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."

"Oh you and your human simpleton brains." She chuckled "Your in the Boiling Isles! Your medic logic doesn't apply here."

"Pretty sure it does..."

"Now let me get Bump to perform the spell and then we're going in."

"We're?" Amity asked

"Ya, we. I can't do this alone especially since I can't do magic like I used to anymore. So who will go?"

"I think it should be Amity." Willow said "I mean she has been inside my mind so she'll probably be more familiar with that stuff."

"Good enough for me. Oh Bumpy~." Eda goes out in search of the principle

"Don't worry Luz well fix you." Amity says giving Luz a small smile and blushing a bit

"I know you will. By the way, what happened to Boscha?"

"Since you broke her leg she went to the hospital." (Don't argue I just want her out of the story for now)

A few minutes later Eda arrives with Bump

"Bumpy i still don't know why you'd propose this."

"Because I don't want my students fighting in the halls and breaking each other's legs."

"Fair enough."

"Ok who's going in with Edalyn?"

"I am." Amity said

"Good." Bump first makes a sleep spell and puts Luz to sleep, then he makes a spell circle and a blue circle appears beneath Eda and Amity instantly teleporting then to Luz's mind.

"This looks empty." Amity says

"Yeah it shouldn't be empty. These dreams aren't natural."

"What do you mean? And how to you get to that conclusion just by looking at this?"

"There are several parts of the subconscious of a brain and we are in the dreamy part, therefore this place should be crawling with dreams and ideas. So if it's empty it means the dreams aren't natural."

"Then your saying someone put those dreams in Luz's head?"

"Not necessarily the whole dream because it adapts, more like a thing that created the nightmares."

"Then we need to find it now!" Amity said with determination

"Oh that won't be a problem." A femenine voice called out and materializing in front of the 2. It looked like luz but with red eyes, sharp teeth and dark skin

"What are you and why are you here?" The Blight yelled

"Oh me? Im Luz. At least her dark side. And I'm always here."

"The only reason why you'd be as powerful as this is if someone else messed with Luz's mind and your going to tell ya who did it." Eda demanded

"Clever old woman. You see the funny thing is I don't know who did this. And even if I knew I'd doubt I would tell both of you. So now can you leave I'm cooking a really spicy nightmare for good 'ol Luz."

"What does making nightmares benefit you?" Amity asked

"Wow aren't you top student? You see if Luz gets short temper and has difficulty thinking I can just overthrow her mind. Really easy concept actually."

"Well that ain't happening today chief." Eda says "You're going down!"

"You do realize your on my mind right? I have unlimited power here!"

"It's still our Luz's mind not yours."

"Then let's dance bitch."

"With pleasure." Nightmare Luz says with a grin on her face.

Eda spins her staff making yellow light appear and several bigger circles summon around her for them only to shatter

"What the?"

"Oh right~." she lets out a an amused laugth You're magic does not work here. I thought you were smarter, adter all this is MY mind. I can just not allow magic, at least from you. You know I should keep you a little longer your really amusing-" she's interrupted by an uppercut from Amity, with fire on her eyes.

"I will not let you hurt her."

Nightmare Luz passes her hand on her lips where Amity hit her, she was now bleeding from it. "Amity." she said with a serious face "I'll warn ou only once. **Leave**. I won't hurt you if I don't have to. I'd rather not. So. **Leave**."

Amity backed down to the side of Eda completly surprised.

"She has Luz's emotions..." Eda mumbled

"What?"

"Nothin kid. If we can't use magic, then you'll do it the good 'ol fashion way."

"Uhhh I don't get it. Magic is the old fashion way."

"It's a human expression." said Nightmare Luz "It means fighting with the fists. Amity you're taking all epicness from this."

"I kindda agree with Creepy Luz over there."

"Huh? Just say something again. How is that more important?"

"Nah you killed the moment. Besides every boss fight needs a epic start." Nightmare Luz rubs her eyes with two fingers and sighs "Let's just start this already."

Eda moved in with her staff to try to hit Nightamre Luz who dodged with ease and hit her with a flaming fist in the back, making her fly.

Amity tries to hit from the back, but she dodged, hitting her with an uppercut to the chin, followed by a knee to the gut, headbutt to the nose and finishing with kicking her in the gut making her fall down. Nightamre Luz grabs her by the colar and she creates a ball of purple lightning on her hand, which she crushes making her fist emit purple lightning. Looking at Amity's bloody face, she grins. "I told ya you should go. But you didn't listen. Now I have to do something I dont want to. Oh well." she goes in for the final strike but, stops midway. Her fist shaking and her eyes flickering. They exchange looks that being cut short by Eda hitting her in the face with her staff, Nightamre Luz stumbles backwards.

"Get." she strikes again

"Way" (you get the idea)

"From"

"My

"Kid!" she finishes with a strong staff hit making her fly back. The blackness around them starts to crack

"Nonono! Focus. FOCUS!" a hole appears behind her while she tries to keep control

"Thanks for visiting. Now, get the fuck out!" she kicks Nightmare Luz making her fall in the hole. "C'mon kid let's go."

Eda rings a bell and Bump brings them back

"That was...intense." Amity gasps

"Amity your face!" Willow runs to her

"It's ok. The nurse's here anyways."

"What's wrong with her?" Gus

"Someone put some sort of spell I can't recognize on her. Unleashing her darkest self in there. So with all that thing, what did she call it? PTSD yeah, she was easier to break. If we had not done this today things might have gone wrong." Eda told him

"Good to know. We should let her rest now." Bump said

"Uhhh guys..." Willow says pulling out her scroll "you should check the news..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The downwards stairwell continues. Bye!


	11. The News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo. How ya doin. Well coolzies your didn't react badly to N Luz. Good thing she's gone (wink). And now onwards.

"BREAKING NEWS! A GROUP OF ARMED TERRORSITS ARE ATTACKING THE BMH! There are rumors of the group being consisted of HUMANS! There are no official casualties but it is estimated that the group is massacring the Witches inside. Members of the Emperor's Coven are preparing to enter the scene and rescue as many witches as possible and stop this threat. This is Perry Porter BBN-HXN."

"WHAT?!" everyone cries out in the room

"B-But that's impossible! I'm the only human in the Boiling Isles!"Luz says scared and confused

"It doesn't look like it now." Eda says

Amity paused after the shook to think and then "WAIT THAT'S WHERE MY PARENTS ARE! I need to go!

"Amity your not going there it's too dangerous! Besides lok at you, you're in no shape of going anywhere!" Willow grabs her by the shoulder

"I can't just leave my parents there!"

"But you can't go alone!"

"She's not going alone." Luz says getting up "I'm going with you." Luz stated

"Luz you need to stay in bed and get better." Amity replied

"If humans are here I need to know why. And besides I won't let you do this alone."

Amity blushes after hearing that from Luz

"We are going to." a duo of voices comes from the door. "They're our parents too."

_"sigh_ Well you're lucky Owlbert can handdle 4 people" Eda grumbled "Be Carefull."

"Thanks Eda!" she grabs Owlbert "Hop on!"

The 4 fly out of Hexside directly to the BMH

Once they got to the place they were met by a crowd and a barricade. They managed to pass through the crowd but were soon stopped by a guard

"Stop right there kids. This is a dangerous area so stay behind the barricade."

"Listen here you dipshit," Emira starts "our parents are in there!"

"I'm sorry miss but I can't do anything. We already sent a team to the area, all we can do is wait."

Emira enraged tries to burst thorugh the barricade but is stopped by her brother

"What are you doing Ed?"

"Preventing you from doing something stupid. As much as I hate so say it the guard is right all we can do is wait."

"Fine!" she huffed

10 minutes pass and a 2 guards leave the building accompanied with 2 more people. After a quick glace Emira iddentifies them as Mr. and Mrs. Blight

"MOM! DAD!" she screams jumping the barricade running towards them jumping them for a tight hug. Her siblings soon follow her, with Ed giving them a hug, but Amity staying at small distance of them.

"We were so worried! Are ok?"

"Yes Edric we are ok." their mom replied. She looked at Amity, who was scared of coming close to her parents. With a soft smile, Mr. Blight extends his arm and makes up space for her younger daughter. Within a flash Amity hugs her with tears going down her face.

"I'm so sorry vor what I said. I-I didn't mean it. I was so tired and something awfual had happen and-"

"It's okay dear. What's done it's done." he says wiping her tears from her face. "What happened to your face?"

"We'll you see-"

The moment is interupted by the building expoding behind them, and then colapsing (their at a safe distance). Which makes them cower. Quickly the guards outside sprint to the colapsed building.

"Let's get out of here." Mr. Blight said

The Blights move towards the barricade.

Once they get close enough Luz jumps ubove it and runs towards Amity and hugging her

"Amity are you alright? I-I saw the building exploding and you were so close to it I-"  
"Luz I'm ok." Amity reasures Luz which pulls her to another hug making her blush uncontrolably

"Ahem..." Mrs. Blight interupts "Amity who is this?"

"Oh right. Uhh mom, dad this is Luz Noceda my crus-friend! She's my friend. Actually I'd say Luz is my best friend" Em and Ed try to hold her laughter. Luz blushes a bit when Amity reffers to her as her best friend (Luz is with hoddie up, hence why they are not reacting)

"Hello Mr and Mrs Blight!" she extends her hand to handshake

"You have something in your eye..." Mr Blight says

"Oh this? You see there was this girl threatning to hurt Amity so I kindda got in a fight with her..."

"I see...Amity is this why you have your like that?

"Yes. I'm sorry father, I know don't get into fights."

"Who. Was. It?"

"It was Boscha Mr. Blight"

Alador then looked at Odalia with an "I told you so" look before looking back at Luz. 

"Are those cat ears?" he says confused

"Oh this it's just a hoddie." she goes to pull it down put Amity stopps her

"Yeah father. She likes to hear her hoddies up. Can I a moment alone with her?"

"Sure by all means ignore the ones who just survived a massacre." Odalia said coldly

"Cool." she pushes Luz aside and wispers to her "Luz what were you thinking?! They just survive a **HUMAN** terrorist attack!"

"We don't know if they were humans."

"Look even if they weren't humans, remember what they made me do to Willow? I can't even begin to imagine what they'd do to you!"

"Ok, good point. I'll keep it put for now."

" _sigh_ Good now let's find out what happened."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye have a great time!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finnaly time! Down with the fucked up stuff.

"Mother we're back."

"Good. Me and your mother were discussing about, what's her name again?"

"Luz. Luz Noceda." Luz says

While this Em and Ed give Amity a worried look, pointing with their eyes to their parents and then Luz

`Oh no...´ Amity thinks to herself

"So Luz, we were wondering why is your school multi-colored?"

"Mother do you think this is the best time to be asking these questions? I mean you just came out of a terrorist attack and you're probably in shock." she says this starting to sweat

"We have been through worse. Executive meetings can get...violent." Alador jokes **(I'm trying to be funny shut up. Anyone can be funny in my story! But I believe in the BI executive meetings would probably be violent.)**

"Answer are question dear." Odalia asks despite sounding more like a demand

"Uhh y-you see I-I study every track."

"And how is that possible? That is aginst the law. And we don't our daughter assosiated with criminals."

`You have no idea´ Amity thinks to herself

"Y-yeah about that I-uh am allowed to do that because..."starts to panic "I'm the daughter in someone in the Emperors Coven!"

"Really?" Mr and Mrs ask raising an eyebrow "Just because your spawn of someone in the Emperor's Coven, that doen't mean your allowed to study all kinds of magic."

" _hehehe_ Well if you let me get there. `I´m so scewed´ I was born without a bile sack..." Mr and Mrs Bight and an eyebrow not knowing if it was by disgust or curiosity "so everyone thought I couldn't do magic like other witches. And for 14 I couldn't do magic, but after trying a lot I found a way to do magic lke the witches of old. Also like 1 week I had a moonlight conjuring by myself and i may or may have ended up animating a whole house...I ended up telling my mom everything, I think she talked with the Emperor and here I am now." she finished puting a fake smile and raisinh her thumbs

"That's...interesting. Could you do a demonstration?"

"Uhhh s-sure." Luz draws a plant gliph in the ground and taps it making a flower the size of Amity grow up from the ground

"Hmmm"

"Oh she did forget to tell you she's one of the top students at Hexside. Of course I'm still THE top student." Amity blurts out panickig inside

"She seems an adquate fit to friend group. Though we would like to have a conversation with her mother."

"That isn't possible right Luz?"

"Y-Yeah she's...on a mission! Outside the Isles. I've been home alone the past weeks."

"What a shame." Alador says

"Now if you don't mind me asking. What happend inside? We heard rumours it were humans." Luz quickly shoots the question

"I'm afraid the rumors are true." a shock goes through her body hearing this `Humans in the Boiling Isles? How's that possible?´ she thinks to herself "They were about 4 righgt Odalia?"

"Yes, 4 humans with very strange weapons that shot fire." `Humans in the Boiling Isles, with GUNS?!´

"I-I uh I gotta go. I-I have an appointment and I can't be late."

"It's that thing Luz?" she nods "I can go with you if you want"

"No y-you stay with your parents. They need you more."

"If you say so..."

Luz walks out in complete shock and with more questions than ever before

**_Somewhere in a old werehouse_ **

**_POV: AGENT 6 "JACOB"_ **

**_MONDAY, 20:00H_ **

"You know what "Jacob" this was a hell of a last mission. Went out with a Bang literaly." Pascal spoke out sitting on a couch. He was completly differnt from he's human form. Short dark blue hair instead of curly black, still no beard but with light blue eyes instead of brown

"First of all Edgar, mission is over so call me by my real name. Second, that wasn't the best way to go out."

"Fine Oliver. I know it'sn not the best way to go out, but we've done way worse things than murder a buntch of civilians."

"2000 civs ain't a buntch."

"I agree with Oliver." Alastor AKA Michael came out of a room with another cloaked Shadowy Figure "Yes we have done way more terrible but we shouldn't end up killing our own kind."

"Geez I was just trying to ease the tension. C'mon we should be partying! We're off business! No more ops, suicide missions, we're free!"

Edgar was right. It was our last mission. After 30 years of covert ops, and experiments...we are finally free.

"What do say Oracle?" I turn to the Shadowy Figure.

It steps out of the darkness revealing a woman with a white coat and a golden mask. He had been giving us missions for the past 10 years. "You know I don't have an opinion Oliver. I do agree with Edgar that you should be celebrating thought."

"See?"

"Ed you know I will only start to party when I have the stuff I requesitioned. About that Oracle you did tell the smugler to bring that right?"

"Yes Oliver of course I forget even after you asked me 10 times." I hate when she talks like that "It's in the box over there. They're still cold."

"Nice." I get up and walk towards the box Oracle had pointed out. I crouch and open it to reveal several bottles of alcaholic beverages and cartons of cigarretes "You know humans have THE stuff."

"Get me some Moonshine." Alastor does like strong stuff

"Gimme some vodka. That russian stuff."

"You know just you trained with the KGB doesn't mean you always need to drink vodka. Besides, you more than anyone here should know that's an incorrect steriotype."

"Just give me the damm bottle."

"Fine. Cigaretes anyone?" I asked

"Sure." Alastor and Ed say

"Hey Oliver! Get me some wiskey!" Jeidan aka Joseph waltzs to the group. Where the hell has he been?

"Finally cared to join J!"

"Shut up Ed. Had to call my wife, give her the news."

"I still donno how you got a wife before all of us." I said letting out a laugh "What do you want Henry Mckenna or Redbreast?"

"Have that japanese stuff?"

"Let me check." diving once more into the box and searching for a while i find some bottles of Hakushu "Does Hakushu do?"

"Yeah."

"Oracle you sure you want nothin?"

"Fine. Give me some moonshine and cigar. After it's the last time I'll see your sorry asses."

"I'll take offence to that." Ed gave out a laugh "So will we finnaly know your name and pretty face?"

"Ed don't push it. You'll get to see my "pretty face" but that's all you'll get."

"Eh good enough."

We all sat down around the couches that been there for the past decade. I still remember what it was like, 30 years ago.

I had just entered the Emperor's coven with exceptional grades at age 17. One best but still new. A prodegee some said. Not even a week into serving and I was summoned to an audience with him. The Emperor. I don't remember much of the conversation. I do remember that I could have a spot in a special task force. I obviously accepted.

First 5 months of training. The worst kind. And worst 5 months of my life. Then experimental Interdimensional Rift Travel Program or I.R.T.P. We were 10, 4 survived the travel to the Human Realm. Those were the craziest 15 years of my life traning under the MI6. How I got there? A story for another day. Then finaly we came came back and almost died again. After almost 16 years of training in and out of the Demon Realm...We still had to do that. Image like...making Captain America (HA! NERD!) but ageless and a lot more painful. Just the memory gives me chills.

Then 30 years of service. I knew the EC was thing for life but I've seen and done to much shit. Now we are free. I amost feel like crying, can finally live normal life again. So do they. My friends. My brothers in arms. How will we live normal lifes I really don't know.

_**IN THE WOODS CLOSE TO THE OWL HOUSE** _

_**MONDAY; 21:00H** _

"LUZ!" Eda screams out. She hadn't come home which by this time was terrifying her

"Edalyn I've checked Bonesborough twice. I can't find her." Lilith seemed as worried as her sisters which was odd. Maybe she had growned found of Luz even though she knew Luz hated her

"Well we need to keep looking! We can't just leave here! Maybe if I-"

"EDA!" Lilith screams at her sister and calling her by her nickname for the first time in decades "It's getting dark. As much as I don't like this situation as well we need to go home. We'll resume the search tomorrow."

"NO! I'm not leaving her! Not again..." Eda colapses to the ground trying tohold her tears

Then out of nowhere a voice in a worried tone speaks up

"Eda?"

"Luz?" Eda shoots up and runs towards Luz pulling her towards a big tight hug, now full on crying "Where the fuck were you?"

"I-I've been thinking." her eyes were red cleary from crying

"Luz, tell me what happened."

"It's-It's just that..." her eyes start to water up and cry "That finally after days of nightmares and sleep deprivation, I get fixed and right after that a terrorist attack ocours made by humans? I-I, my head can't take this!"

Eda seeing Luz what she considers her daughter having a mental breakdown, without being able to help. It messed with her. "Let's get you to the house." They both got on Owlbert and flew off with Lilith right behind them.

Once they got there Luz ran to her room and locking it instantly.

"Edalyn, you know this only the start right?" Lilith spoke to her sister with genuine concern "Something big is happening."

"I know. Once I get my hands on the people that did this to Luz. I'm going to make them wish for a quick death."

**END OF BOOK** 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, more questions than answers right? Hehe, wait 'till tomorrow sequel still in the doins so y'all can finnaly catch up.


End file.
